Rin-chan, Len-kun
by MizaYuka
Summary: 15 year old Rin-chan and Len-kun have been going out for almost a year. When Rin-chan became pregnant, what will they do now? Based on the Korean movie: "Jenny, Juno". (Rated M for controversy about topic but that's just about it.)
1. Chapter 1: Surprise (Prologue)

**Hi guys! First x-over fanfic here so I hope you like it! Based on the Korean movie: "Jenny, Juno"! I replaced Rin, Miku and Meiko's surname with Shion and Len and Lily's surname with Hiyama to fit the story. Anyways, enjoy reading! :)**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Surprise (Prologue)**

_Rin's POV_

How am I supposed to tell Len-kun?!

If he finds out, he'll surely dump me!

But, its our fault! We should take responsibility for it!

I walked to Len's classroom and called him. "Len! Come over here!"

"What is it Rin-chan?" "Just come with me!"

I dragged him to the rooftop and shut the door behind us. It is kind of hard to tell him, but I need to gather up some courage.

"Len-kun, what if I can't walk?" I asked some normal questions first. "Then, I'll carry you to where you want to go."

"What if my arms got broken?" "Anyways, why are you asking-"

"Just answer me! I don't know what to do anymore Len!" I screamed loudly in front of him. He seemed exhausted, so I calmed myself down.

"Then, I'll feed you, take care of you or write your notes for you." I kinda blushed at the moment, but its time to show the truth to him.

"Len, what will you do if I was pregnant?"

_Len's POV_

Pregnant!? After asking me a few questions, she's gonna tell me that?

"Don't you mean?" "Len, I'm pregnant! I took the pregnancy test!"

I was so shocked at the moment that I couldn't feel my sweat dripping all over my face.

"But we're only 14! How could this happen?" I asked with a deep breath. "Maybe it happened at the time I went to your house." She responded, also feeling uneasy because of this.

"Let me think for a while." I proclaimed as I went out of the rooftop.

I kept thinking about what Rin-chan said. Was it some kind of joke or was it really true? I don't know anymore! I need to decide if we will keep the baby or not!

That was the start of our normal yet weird relationship.


	2. Chapter 2: Ignorance

**Chapter 2: Ignorance**

_Rin's POV_

I went back to the classroom and talked with my friends. After class, I went to Len's classroom.

"Len! We need to-" He suddenly ignored me so I was feeling a little mad at him. How could he do this to me? We already have a baby yet he still ignores me!? Ugh. So cruel.

Everyday I waited for him after class but he still ignores me. I waited for the chance and jumped in front of him.

"Rin, I almost had a heart attack! What are you doing there? You look like a stalker or something." "You kept ignoring me! Let's go to the canteen!" I dragged him there as I saw his face full of depression. He lacks sleep, I guess.

"Why do you keep ignoring me? I've been calling you for days!" "I'm not ignoring you! I'm thinking if we should keep the baby or not!" He said as I covered my face full of embarrassment.

"You know that feeling when you wanted to bury your head in the ground? That's exactly how I feel!" Len said as he looked at the floor with his pink cheeks. I thought of a game and placed my arm on the table.

"Let's arm wrestle! Whoever wins will make all the decisions!"

_Len's POV_

I agreed to Rin's wish and also placed my hand on the table. We arm wrestled while talking about our problems. "If I win, I'll get to decide. If you win, the prize is the same for you!" Rin said as we're going steady in the game.

"This is something for both of is to decide! We should be helping each other!" I said as I almost defeated Rin. "You're the one avoiding it yet you'll already become a dad!" She said as she defeated me. I was carried away by my emotions and thought of the baby.

"Sit next to me wherever I am and go to my house tomorrow." She said as she grabbed her bag and went home. I also went home after her and thought of an apology to her.

The next day, during break time, I painted the words "I love you Rin-chan!" on the school field and saw her smiling at the window. I was glad that she became happy with my surprise so we're close again. After class, I went to her house and greeted her mom.

"What are we doing here anyway?" "We're going to watch a video about abortion." Ehhhhhhhhhhhh! Abortion!? Rin-chan is going too far.

"This video will surely make us decide if we're going to keep it or not!" For once, Rin-chan became creepy.


End file.
